


Colourful

by Goodfellow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada, Childhood, Colouring Books, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hetalia, Matty - Freeform, Nostalgia, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodfellow/pseuds/Goodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions hold colour. But then, so do crayons.</p><p>Mathew Williams (Canada) x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colourful

**Author's Note:**

> (From Lunaescence) This story is dedicated to Penguiduck, as her unparallelled stories serve as a wonderful source of inspiration, as do her kind and encouraging words. Without your advice, this certainly would not have been published. Thank you very much!

A swift knock met Matthew's ears while he sat on his couch, finishing up his hot chocolate as he watched the news. He set his now empty cup down and turned off the television before making his way over to the front door. He opened it to reveal you standing in the December snow, holding a bag, with a smile on your face.

"Hey Matty!"

Matthew's eyes lit up slightly at your form in the doorway, "O-oh, hi  (your name) . How are you?" He smiled softly at you, a light dust of pink invading his cheeks.

"I'm doing well, thanks! I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day with me?" You looked at him with a wide grin and hopeful eyes. After all, who wouldn't want to spend time with the one they liked?

Matthew blinked. You wanted to spend your day with him? A small smile made its way onto his face at this realization. "Oh, um, sure! Did you have anything in mind?" You wanted to spend your day with him! Him! Obviously you didn't realize how much this meant to him; he adored you. You, who knew his name. You, who saw him as Matthew Williams, as Canada, not just America's brother.

"Well, I know it's kinda childish, but I was going through my old room at my parent's house and found these," you dug inside of your bag to hold up two colouring books, eagerly. "So, I was thinking, you know, if you wanted, maybe we could..." you hesitated for a moment, unsure if Matthew would think you childish for suggesting such an idea.

Matthew, understanding what you were asking, perked up, the sides of his mouth tugging upward. "Yeah, that sounds fun." He moved aside to let you inside.

Your heart fluttered at his reaction. Matthew made to move toward his kitchen, before you grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. He turned to you in question.

"If we're gonna colour in old colouring books, we have to do it the proper way," you explained.

"Oh, I see... And how do we do that?" He asked, scratching the side of his cheek, bashfully. Your lips twitched at this.

"Well, of course, we have to sit down in front of the television and colour on the floor!'

"Of course," he agreed, smiling softly. You were so cute. "Did you want some hot chocolate? I made some not too long ago for myself..."

"Oh, yes please!" you chirped, jovially.

Hot chocolate while enjoying a day with Matty. How much better could life get?

The two of you made your way to the kitchen and you took a seat at the table while Matthew retrieved the kettle from the counter, topped it off and set it to boil. You watched as he brought down the hot chocolate mix from the cabinet and fetched the milk from the fridge. How long had you two known each other? Just over a year, by now. Funny how time flew, it seemed like just last week you met him, like just yesterday you realized you liked him as more than a friend, but it had been far longer than that.

The piercing cry of the kettle broke your train of thought and you blinked quickly, realizing you'd been staring at him as he worked, a flush of colour raising to your cheeks. You willed it away before he turned back to you.

"Here you are," Matty said as he handed you a deep green mug of the chocolate drink, "careful, it's very hot."

"Thanks." You moved to grab your bag of colouring books and crayons from off the table where you had set them down, but he reached around you and plucked them off the surface with a smile, nodding toward the kitchen door that led to the entrance way and eventually the living room.

You led the way into the living room where Matty set down your bag and took a seat next to him on the carpeted floor.

"So, shall we get started?" you said, enjoying that he was so open to this idea, and relieved that he didn't think you immature for wanting to revisit a childhood hobby with him.

You handed him a book, set one down for yourself and laid out the crayons before the both of you as he flipped through to an uncoloured page featuring a frog sitting like a boss on a lily pad. You found yourself a nice picture of a beaver.

It was nice that the two of you could sit and do something like colour as if you were children, basking in the silence and just enjoying each other's company. Matty got enough noise with having Alfred as a brother. Not to mention the Ally meetings... those were certainly never peaceful affairs. He kept stealing glances at you, hoping he was being subtle enough not to draw attention to himself. You were rotating between sipping at your hot chocolate and colouring in your beaver.

After a few moments of silence, you looked to his page and tried to hold back the smile that was threatening to let loose. You cleared your throat and raised an eyebrow as his eyes met yours.

"Um, you've been colouring outside of the lines for a while now. Also... your frog is orange. Is something on your mind?"

His face flared as he noticed that he had, in fact, been colouring outside of the lines and apparently for longer than just a while as orange crayon seemed to run off his frog to the bottom of the page to leave scribbles everywhere. "Oh..."

You smiled at him, shrugging. "I like it."

He smiled in return, face still flushed from embarrassment as you chuckled softly.

The two of you lapsed into another bout of silence as you finished up your beaver, and he his... orange frog before you decided 'what the hell' and went for it. No more hesitating.

"So," you began, "I like you."

Matty sputtered for a moment, eyes wide and mouth gaping. "W-what?!"

"Yeah. So.. That's that." You sat up, eyes averted to the ground, not daring to look up. Now you were starting to second guess yourself.

"You.... You... Me?"

"Mhm." He really knew how to keep a girl in suspense, didn't he? Maybe you shouldn't have said anything, after all.

Matty just blinked at you, mouth still open wide, "are you sure?"

You gave him a withering look, "of course I'm sure, you dolt!" Really, some guys...

He gave you an apologetic smile before it quickly disappeared, only to come back as a full fledged grin that nearly split his face, his cheeks still on fire. "I... I... really like you, too."

You nearly let out an audible sigh at how utterly relieved you felt at those words. A smile broke your face, as well. "So..."

"Did you wanna maybe go ice skating sometime?" He asked apprehensively, as if unsure whether you would say yes or not.

"I'd love to."

"And we could grab some hot chocolate, too." Excitement bubbled inside of him at the prospect of going on a date with you. Never in his dreams did he expect this would happen!

"Of course."

Matty opened his mouth to continue when Kumajirou waddled into the room.

"Hey Kumajirou!" you bragged. "Matty and I are going on a date~"

The small polar bear looked up to meet your gaze, his sweet face pointed upward as he replied, "Who?"


End file.
